Secretly A Superstar
by LionandLamb4ever
Summary: bellas voice is famous but no one ever knew the face behind the voice not even her best friend Edward. Only her dad and brother Emmett know her secret. Will she finally show herself to the world or at least Edward.All human. I will continue this story.
1. Summary and studio

Secretly a Superstar

I'm Waverley White but my real name is Bella swan and my voice is famous. The reason I say that my voice is famous is because nobody has ever seen me before as Waverley but everyone has heard me and when I say everyone believe me I mean it. The reason no one has ever seen me be Waverley is because I'm extremely shy and would never be able to perform a concert or even have my face on a cd that billions of people will see. The other reason is because I like having a normal life and normal friends. The only problem is that my best friend is my biggest fan.

"Hi Edward!" I said running down the hall. Edward Mason also known as my best friend...and biggest fan.

"Bella finally will you please tell your brother that Waverly's favorite color is violet not pink." Edward said pointing at Emmett my brother. He and my father are the only two that know about my secret.

"It's totally violet Emmett." I said smirking at him.

"I told you." Edward said also with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh Please you only know that because it's also bellas favorite color." Emmett said sticking his tongue out at him. I sometime think Emmett is really a 2 year old stuck in an 18 year old body. I'm 17 and so is Edward. Emmett is a senior and we are juniors. Alice and jasper are also juniors. Those are our other friends along with Rosalie who is a senior. Alice and jasper are dating and so are Emmett and Rosalie.

"We are going to be late for class." I said noticing the time. I grabbed Edwards hand and started dragging him towards our first period.

"So there's this rumor going around about Waverley doing a concert." Edward said sitting down next to me. Edward thought I was Waverly's biggest fan because I knew everything about her but truthfully he was defiantly her biggest fan.

"A total rumor." I said confidentially

"Do you think she will ever show anybody what she looks like?" he asked.

"Maybe she's ugly." I responded.

"Doubt it nobody who sounds that amazing could be ugly." he said looking at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged my shoulders and started drawing on my folder.

"What are you doing after school?" he said. I knew I had to record my new song after school but that gave me an idea.

"Oh my god I forgot to tell you. My dad said you could go with him to hear Waverley record her new song!" I said remembering that the glass that separated the studio was one sided and that he could hear me without seeing me. My dad was also known to have "connections" with Waverley.

"Aren't you going?" he asked. Well obviously I was going he just won't see me.

"No I have to visit my mom for a little bit." I told him. My mom lives two hours away in La Push and I visit her ever so often.

"Oh wow that sucks." he said with excitement and disappointment in his beautiful green eyes.

"Ya but I'm sure I will hear about it when I get back." I said elbowing him slightly.

"Every detail!" he said then the teacher walked in and passed out a pop quiz. The rest of the day went by so fast and before I knew it Edward was dropping me off at my house. I quickly ran in and put on my dress clothes and grabbed a hat sunglasses and heels. I ran down stair yelling Emmett's name till he was at the bottom of them right in front of me.

"I'll be out to the car in two minutes so go wait for me." I said pointing at the door. He mumbled something like 'stupid bossy famous superstar" I just laughed and walked into the kitchen where my dad was. I explained that Edward would be here soon and that he had to take him with him to the studio. An hour later I was at the studio with everything in place that even if Edward did see me he would never notice me. I had on a dirty blond wig, a turquoise hat, jean skirt, black tank top, black strappy heels, eyeliner, glasses, and I painted on a few brown freckles. I walked into the little room behind the one way glass and started warming up.

"Ok your dad and Edward are here I'm going to let them in but remember they can't see you." the studio manager said walking to the door.

"Woah." Edward said walking into the studio. He had changed into a snug white button up shirt that showed off his muscled chest and a pair of black pants.

"Hello." I said in a little higher voice then I normally have so he couldn't tell it was me.

"Holy shit it's it's it is is it really you?" he stuttered. I covered the microphone and giggled and then clear my throat.

"Yes very nice to meet you...?" I said trying to pretend I didn't know his name.

"Edward. My names Edward Mason." he said eagerly.

"Nice to meet you Edward. Shall we get this show on the road?" I responded. He blushed and stepped back away from the microphone.

"Ok honey let's get started ready when you are." the studio manager said I cleared throat and listened for the music to start. When it started I looked directly at Edward and started singing.

_**(Dream miley Cyrus.)  
**__**Do me a favor  
Tell me what you think about me  
Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream**_

Paint a picture  
Choose your colors extra wise  
Especially what you put on my mind  
Imagine what it'd be like to touch the sky, yeah yeah

Whoa-oh  
Your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know  
it's good to feel too much?

Oh, you've got my head in the clouds  
Oh, you've got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me, the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach, so dream, dream, dream

I breathe your visions  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They steer me towards that moment in time  
When you show me what it means to you to be mine, yeah

Whoa-oh  
Your giving me the will to try  
Do you know  
That there's happy in these eyes?

Oh, you've got my head in the clouds  
Oh, you've got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me, the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach, so dream, dream, dream

Ha, it's like my birthday  
Every time you look at me  
it's like the best day  
Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah

Whoa-oh  
Your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know  
it's good to feel too much? Much?

Oh, you've got my head in the clouds  
Oh, you've got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me, the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach, so dream, dream, dream  
Dream, yeah

The more you dream about me, the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach so dream, dream, dream  
Dream..._**  
**_

"Wow that was perfect I guess we can wrap it up good job Waverly." the studio manager said.

"So what did you think?" I asked them into the microphone.

"That was amazing."Edward spoke immediately. I giggled and took off my head phones getting enough courage to face him.

"One second." I said into the microphone and got up to unlock the door. I walked out to see a very shocked Edward not expecting Waverley to show herself.

"So did you really like it or were you just saying that." I said looking him straight in the eyes. Not like it mattered he couldn't see my eyes behind my sunglasses.

He took a step towards me and I reflexitivly took a step back. But being as clumsy as I am I should have known that there would have been a cord right behind me. I started to fall before I felt Edwards's very strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to see his piercing green ones starring into mine. My glasses had fallen off. I cleared my throat and tried to get out of his arms. He realized he was still holding me and let go taking a few steps back.

"I hope that means you liked it." I said very amused.

"Umm uhhh I um loved you wait I mean It." he said slightly blushing. In the 4 years I had never seen Edward blush except for once the first time we met at a cd store. I was there to see my first cd in stores and he was there to buy it and he blushed when are hands met when we both reached for the last cd at the same time. And now I had been so lucky to see him blush twice in less than 20 minutes this was defiantly a good day.

"Your really pretty I mean your voice is really pretty but you're really pretty to I mean wait does that make sense?" he just kept stuttering for a while before he had to leave and I got picked up by Emmett. I spent the whole night thinking about Edward and his gorgeous green eyes.


	2. Party

I woke up at 10:00am to my phone vibrating against my side. I quickly picked it up and pressed ignore then set it on my nightstand and cuddled back into my blanket. About one minute later my phone rang again so I grabbed it and threw it across my room. About as soon as it stopped vibrating it started again. I finally got up and picked it up.

"Hello." I said angrily not checking to see who it was.

"Well someone's a little grumpy this morning." said a very bell like voice.

"Don't mess with me right now Alice you just woke me up from the best dream ever." I said making it very clear I was pissed.

"Silly Bella don't tell me you forgot about Rosalie's party today." she said already knowing the answer.

"Shit." I said then started going through my closet.

"Don't worry about your outfit I got it covered just get your butt over here." she said and then hung up the phone. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoody and ran down the stairs while putting my hair up. I tripped of course but that's normal I usually trip a lot. I told my dad I was leaving then ran to my old truck Emmett had already left. I got to Edward and Alice house yes they are brother and sister practically twins except Edwards's a lot taller. Their house is like a mansion and extremely gorgeous. Alice came running out and pulled me out of my truck and into her house. She didn't pause at the stairs but just dragged me up them making me trip several times. Once we made it to her room she pushed me into a chair and locked her door behind her. Rosalie came out of the bathroom with her arms full of every beauty product you could think of. After what seemed like forever of pure torture they released me so they could do there selves.

"Ok what color do you want to wear Bella?" rose asked me. I already knew she would wear red and Alice would wear yellow.

"Blue." I said she nodded and went into Alice closet. A few minutes she came out with a dark blue dress that was strapless flowed out at the bottom and would go to my mid thigh. They pushed me in the bathroom and threw the dress at me before I could complain. I just put it on and walked out without looking on the mirror. I heard them gasp then I turned around to see they had both changed and were gorgeous. Alice was wearing a yellow mini skirt with a white tank top with a yellow lace shirt underneath. Rose was wearing a tight red dress with spaghetti straps and it ended a little higher than mine but hers complimented her curves and legs. I suppose I just looked normal in comparison to them.

"Wow bells you look magnificent." said a velvety voice from the door way. I looked over to see Edward looking at me. I blushed then ran over and gave him a huge hug. He laughed then hugged me back.

"So how was Waverly's new song?" I asked him waiting to see how he really felt about seeing her.

"Bella you should have been there! She is so pretty! She actually talked to me and she actually showed herself to me! And her song was amazing her voice as beautiful as ever!" he said clearly he had enjoyed going.

"Wow I wish I was there." I said before I was pulled from behind and flung onto Alice bed my feet in the air. Then my feet were attacked with a million pairs of shoes before two silver shows were put on and I was helped back up. Edward just laughed and left closing the door behind him.

"Ok girls it's 5:30 now and the party starts at 6 so the guests should be here at 6:30 we have an hour to beautify this house and hide all breakables let's get started." Alice said opening the door for us so we could get started

"I'm going to go lock all the rooms we don't want people in." Alice said and pointed at me and then some lights on the floor. I started stringing them to the stair railing while rose looked for everything breakable. Fifty minutes later the guest started showing up. I found Edward and he led me upstairs so we could get some music to put on. He had a massive collection of CDs even more than most stores.

"Everyone loves Waverly white we should play some of her CDs and maybe some linking park." I just nodded and helped him pick out some of them but leaving Waverly to him. We had the same taste in music so we easily put together a pile of cds and took them down stairs and started playing them. I got sucked into greeting the guests after that so I just stood by the door for a while. Until I saw a very tall dark man come through the door. I bolted for the kitchen hoping that god would have mercy on me and that it wouldn't be Jacob black. I use to be best friends with him until he confessed that he had fallen in love with me...after that I took off and became a superstar.

"Why are you hiding behind the punch Bella?" said a deep voice. I looked up to see Seth also another one of my friends from a while ago.

"Wow Seth you're tall." I said looking him up and down. I use to tower over him even when I was really short.

"Ha ya I had quite the growth spirit." he said looking around. Looking for someone?

"Whacha looking for?" I asked.

"Jacob he won't believe your here." he said my face immediately fell.

"Sorry got to go I will talk to you later." I said walking away fast before Jacob went looking for Seth. I just went into the living room and watched people attempt karaoke. I got a good laugh when Lauren the school slut tried sing one of my songs and was booed off the stage.

"You should try I'm sure we would all love to hear you sing." said that voice of velvet right from behind me.

"Nope why don't you?" I said getting up and pushing Edward the stage he smirked and picked up the microphone picking a song. He stated singing one of my songs and then when he finished he winked at me. Edwards's voice was beyond amazing it was absolutely stunning just like everything else about him.

"Your turn." he said handing me the microphone.

"I can't sing." I said simply and handed the microphone back.

"Nonsense Bella don't be modest you have always been a fanoninal singer." said a husky voice from behind me. Jacob.


	3. Karaoke

"No really I can't sing." I said glaring at Jacob then looking back at Edward.

"Don't lie you would always win talent shows in la push." Jacob spat back.

"My voice has changed." I said pleading him with my eyes to just drop it.

"Not really actually not at all." he said smirking.

"I got my tonsils taken out a little while ago and it hurts my throat." I nearly yelled at him.

"Ha Bella I remember when you got your tonsils taken out but you won the school talent show a week later." he said with a triumphant grin.

"Well I just don't want to." I said turning back giving Edward my best pouty face but he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at Jacob obviously curious why this boy knew so much about me.

"Oh um Edward this is Jacob black he was my best friend when I lived in la push." I said pointing at Jacob.

"Hey I'm Edward Mason." he said reaching his hand out looking like he was holding back laughter.

"Jacob black... It's nice to meet you for the very first time ever. I mean it's not like we have ever met before." he said also trying not to laugh. They both looked at my confused expression and started cracking up.

"Ok now someone want to tell me what's going on?" I said once they were done.

"I invited Jacob. We met at the same cd store we met at and were both there to buy Waverly's new album." Edward explained.

"Ohh well I'm going go get a snack so I will talk to you guys later." I said walking away thinking about how greatful I was for not haveing to sing. Just then I felt very large muscular arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Jacob.

"Not so fast we didn't get to hear you sing yet." he said pulling me back to the stage.

"Shit." I said when he handed me the microphone and one of my songs started playing. He laughed and walked off the stage. I looked at the people watching me and dropped the microphone and ran. I was stopped before I even reached the stairs. Edward had practicaly tackled me.

"I wouldn't run up the stairs if I was you Bella. Remember what happened last time?" he said still on top of me. Last time I ran upstairs I tripped and broken my arm and fractured my foot.

"What's wrong bells?" he asked getting up and helping me do the same.

"I can't sing!" I shouted then tried to get around him to make a run for the back door. He pushed me up against the wall putting his hands on my sides making escape futial.

"Now what's really the problem?" he asked his face inches from mine.  
"Stage fright." I said trying to think straight but he being this close made it impossible.

"But you use to win so many talent shows?" he said questioning me.

"I once forgot the words to a song during one and everyone started laughing I never performed in front of anyone after that." I said hoping I wasn't giving him too much information that he could figure out I was Waverly. He backed away from me and started pulling me toward the stage with him. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me.

"I have to pee." I said trying to make him let me go but realizing what I just said I blushed. He let go of me and I took my chance and bolted for the door. I heard someone call me but I had gotten in my truck before anyone could catch me. I felt my chest vibrate and pulled my cell phone out of my bra.

"If you don't get back here now I will tell mike where you live and send him to go get you." Alice said from the other line. Mike has the biggest crush on me since I had moved to forks and was beyond creepy.

"No." I said and hung up the phone. She didn't have the guts to send mike after me. I pulled into my driveway three minutes later and ran in and locked the doors. I put a movie in and just sat in my living room curled in a little ball. After about a half an hour a blue car I had never seen before pulled into my drive way.

_**Is it mike in her driveway? Will she go back to the party? Guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. **_


	4. Spin Da Bottle

Three tall guys got out of the car and came to the door. I heard the lock click meaning someone had a key. Just then jasper Emmett and Edward came into the house.

"Come on Bella." Emmett said motioning for me to go with them.

"Nope." I said holding the blanket I had around me tighter. Emmett sighed nodded at jasper and Edward then ran up stairs.

"Bells we don't want to hurt you." Edward said stepping closer to the couch. I threw my blanket at him and ran behind the couch. Jasper went on one end and once Edward had untangled himself from the blanket he went on the other side. I was trapped. I flung myself over the couch and tired to make it to the kitchen but jasper cut me off and grabbed my arm before I could reach it. Edward came over and they pulled me over the couch laying me down. Edward grabbed my feet and jasper already had my hands they carried me out to the car sticking me in the back and Edward climbed in with me. Jasper got in the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out at Edward when he looked at me. He just laughed and then reached in the front to turn the radio on.

"Whose car is this?" I asked.

"Mine I just got it." jasper said from the front seat. Just then Emmett got in with I bag of stuff and threw at me. I looked in the bag to see some clothes and my toiletries.

"Am I spending the night?" I asked looking at Edward. He nodded and I smiled. When we got to the house the party was over and rose and Alice  
Were cleaning up. We all pitched in and it was clean in no time.

"Let's play a game." Alice said as soon as we sat down. Everyone groaned and someone threw a pillow at her.

"Oh come on guys I just thought we could play spun the bottle." she said and this time I was the only one to groan.

"Ok." everyone said except me. They all gave me there best puppy dog pouts and I gave in when I looked at Edward.

"Ugh fine." I said getting up to join their circle they had made.

"Ok here's how we will play. If u land on the same sex then you only has to give them a quick peck same with siblings but if you don't then you have to kiss and I mean KISS. Every other turn the people have to go in our extremely small closet for two minutes." Alice explained I groaned again and watched as she took the first spin. It landed on Edward and she grimaced. They quickly touched their lips then pulled away gagging. He spun and got Rosalie but this time Emmett grimaced giving Edward a warning glare at the same time. They both got up and went into the closet. As soon as they closed the door everyone got up and pressed their ear to the door. We could hear whispering but nothing else. Then we heard Rosalie start moaning.

"Right there no lower... Yes right there Edward!" rose screamed. Emmett tore open the door to see Edward giving rose a message and trying not to crack up. We all went back to the circle and rose spun the bottle landing on Emmett.

"Yes!" he said pumping his fist in the air. They started making out right in front of us and jasper and Edward had to break them up. Emmett spun and it landed on me.

"You first sis." he said opening the closet door for us.

"You are stepping on my foot!" I yelled when he closed the door.

"I can't help it!" he hissed.

"Why the hell is this closet so small?" I screamed. Then started pounding on the door know their ears were Pressed against it. They all let us out and we got back into the circle. I spun the bottle and watched as it went round and round and round until it landed on...


	5. Spin The Bottle Is Fixed

Jasper the bottle landed on jasper! Shit I didn't even know if I knew how to kiss! He looked at me then started to get up so so did I. He leaned in so so did I. Once our lips touched I did what I thought I had to do to make it look like a KISS then pulled away.

"Dang Emmett your sister can kiss!" jasper said sitting down. Emmett punched his arm and Alice hit his head.

"Ow." he said rubbing his head and arm. I just blushed and laughed nervously. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on me. He looked at Alice then at Emmett almost like asking permission to not get killed. He opened the closet door for me and then closed it behind him. We just stood there awkwardly until the door open and we joined the circle. I spun the bottle and it landed on drum roll please... Jasper. I got up and kissed him the same way I had before but he was smart enough to not comment this time.

"Your turn jasper." I said glaring at the bottle. He spun the bottle and I crossed my fingers. Guess who it landed on ME. He did the same drill with the closet then we got back to the circle and I spun the bottle.

"This game is fixed." I wined when it landed on jasper. Alice got up and got as close as she could to the bottle without touching it. She blew as hard as she could and it landed on Edward. She went back to her spot with a triumphant smile. I looked at her shocked then looked at Edward who looked as if he was contemplating something he just shrugged and stood up. I did the same and we slowing moved toward each other. Once we were close enough he leaned in and kissed me. It started off awkward but most defiantly didn't end that way. It probably wouldn't have ended if Emmett hadn't cleared his throat and thrown a pillow at our heads.

"Dang that was worse than rose and Emmett." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows at us.

"I think that's enough of this game." I said glaring at Alice.

"I agree." said Emmett from behind me. I turned around to see him glaring at Edward and Edward who had a very confused expression. I laughed and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Let's play truth or dare then." rose said and Alice started jumping up and down in agreement.

"Let eat something first." Emmett said following me into the kitchen.

"I vote Edward makes us all omelets." I said looking at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Bella it 10:00 at night." he responded rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Bella." I heard a few people say so I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs with a triumphant smile. He sighed and took the eggs from me. I watched as he made his famous amazingly delicious omelets.

"Here" he said handing me the first one. I smiled and grabbed a fork. Once everyone finished their omelets we filed into alices room.

"I will go first." rose said then looked at everyone tying to choose a victim. She stopped on Edward.

"Truth or dare." she said rubbing her hands together.

"Dare." he said looking worried.

"I dare you to let us girls redecorate your room tomorrow morning." she said and I remembered it was a long weekend and we didn't have to go back to school till Wednesday.

"Are you kidding me!" he screamed. We started laughing then he got a huge smile on his face.

"Alice truth or dare." he said with an evil grin.

"Dare." she said sticking her chin high in the air.

"I dare you to not go shopping until Wednesday." he said making her draw drop.

"Jerk." she muttered knowing that rose and her plans of redecorating his room would now be a heck of a lot harder.

"Bella truth or dare." I didn't want to be a baby and choose truth but I knew that she would come up with a really good dare.

"Dare?" I said in more of a question she nodded then looked at Edward then back at me.

"I dare you kiss Edward." she said keeping a straight face. I saw Emmett tense next to me and I immediately figures out her plan. I got up and practically attacked Edward. He was shocked but he didn't pull away. I was determined to help alices plan at all costs. I put my hands behind Edwards's neck and he put his hands on my hips. I heard a few giggles then something unlocked my arms and yanked me away from Edward. Once I was pulled away Emmett punched Edward right in the jaw. It's a good thing Edward is hard headed. He looked completely shocked and confused and started rubbing his jaw.

"Um someone want to explain?" he said because everyone had broken out in laughter.

"Ha Emmett you should have seen your face." Alice said making everyone laugh harder. Once we were done and Edward was still extremely confused why his best friend just practically made out with him to get her brother to punch him we decided to go to bed. We were all too lazy to go to their own room so we all just put a bunch of blankets on alices floor and settled into those. I was squeezed between Edward and Emmett. I started to doze off when I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Edwards face inches from mine and his arm around me. He was slightly snoring but it was soothing unlike my brother who sounded like he was chocking. I decided not to wake him and just dozed off.

"Shhh you're going to wake them." I heard someone whisper hiss. I started to wiggle around but I felt Edwards arm still around me. I opened my eyes and I realized I had moved closer to Edward and my face was now buried in his chest. I tried to move away but his arm tightened around me.

"Edward." I said trying to get him to wake up.

"Edward you need to wake up now." I said wiggling around a little more. He groaned and tightened his arm again. I started tickling his sides until I heard him start to laugh.

"Ok I'm up I'm up!" he said laughing and he opened his eyes. Shocked he immediately released me. I move away from him and then turned around to see everyone had been watching us.

"Morning." I said and they all started laughing.

"What?" I said looking at Edward who was just as confused as me.

"You both talk in your sleep!" rose said cracking up again.

"Oh shit. What did we say?" Edward asked.

"Bella I didn't know you could sing." Alice said. I blushed and looked away.

"No really even in your sleep you sounded amazing." she kept going. I looked around to see Emmett wasn't in the room.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He got a phone call and said he had to rush home." rose answered.

"Oh so what did Edward say in his sleep." I said looking at Edward.

"Ha he kept talking about a brown eyed blond haired angel" jasper chuckled and Edward blushed. I could tell he was dreaming about Waverly.

"So who is this angel Edward?" Alice asked.

"Um how about I make everyone an omelet." he said running out of the room. Alice chased after him then jasper chased her then rose and I shrugged and walked to the kitchen. When we got there we saw Alice on Edwards back and jasper in the corner looking very amused.

"Just tell me Edward." Alice yelled pounding her fist into his back apparently not affecting him at all.

"Alice I'm pretty sure you don't know her." I spoke up.

"Do you?" she said jumping off of Edwards back and running over to me.

"I've never met her." I said.

"Who is it?" she wined.

"Ugh ok it Waverly white. Happy!" Edward said pulling eggs out of the fridge.

"Aww little eddies got a crush on a superstar." rose said and Edward glared at her.

"I do not." he responded and for some reason my chest started to hurt. If he doesn't like Waverly does that mean he doesn't like me? Why do I even care he's my best friend. I don't like him more than I thought. Do I?


	6. Shocked

After Edward fixed everyone breakfast I said my goodbyes and went home. When I got there I found Emmett talking on the phone. I tried to hear who he was talking to and about what but as soon as he saw me he bolted upstairs and into his room locking the door. I figured if he wanted me to know he would tell me so I just let him be. About an hour later he came out of his room looking very nervous but excited. When he saw me he immediately became more nervous. I looked at him expecting him to explain but he didn't he just walked in to the kitchen avoiding eye contact.

"Um Emmett who were you talking to earlier?" I asked following him into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table eating some macaroni salad from the fridge. He didn't answer he just kept looking down at his food like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Emmett?" I asked again now I was getting kind of nervous myself. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked up with the same expression I saw before.

"I did something that you aren't going to like and you're probably going to want to kill me…but you have been putting something off for a very long time I'd say about two years." He said making eye contact with me for the first time. He looked kind of afraid yet very excited still. What have I been putting off for two years? I can't think of anything…well I'm about to find out.

"Ok? Are you going to tell me?" I said motioning for him to continue. He got up and crossed the room putting about 8 feet between us.

"I was talking to the people who are in charge of renting out the stadium downtown for concerts…you…I mean Waverly is scheduled to perform there Wednesday night. Don't be mad dad said I could and it's not like you can't perform in front of people you did perform in front of _Edward_ so you can't use that for an excuse anymore. You do own a wig and stuff so you can just wear them nobody is going to recognize you from the stage. Plus the money you make off the concert is going to the local charity." I couldn't speak I was beyond mad. I just stormed outside and got in my truck. I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving but I was shocked when I saw that I was heading towards Edwards house. I was also shocked when I felt tears coming down my cheeks. My stupid tear ducts couldn't tell the difference from when I was mad or sad. I finally pulled into their drive way and walked up to the door. I knocked and was greeted by Alice also looking rather shocked that I was on her door step crying.

"What happened?" She said pulling me inside and walking me upstairs.

"Nothing…Where is Edward?" I asked when she pulled me in her room. She laid me down on her bed then left probably to find Edward. I few minutes later she didn't come back in but Edward did also with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong bells?" He asked sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. Electricity went through me when we touched. I was practically sitting on his lap.

"My brothers a jerk." I said simply. He just tightened his grip on me. He never was very fond of my brother to him he was probably his least favorite out of our group of friends. My brother felt the same way about him. He didn't ask any other questions but just let me sit there and cry. When I was done I sat up.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to get up but he didn't loosen his grip on me. I laughed and he smiled crookedly at me. Oh how I loved that smile. _Wait I'm not suppose to be happy how did that happen?_ I thought to myself. I was just mad a second ago… _Edward always did make me happy_. I answered my own question.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you." I said again trying to get up. He just wasn't having that. He had a playful look on his face as he tackled me on the bed and stated tickling me. I attempted to get way but he was smart and strong and knew all of my moves. But I knew his weakness.

"If you-don't-stop---I won't tell- you the -latest on wa-ver-ly."I said between my laughs. He stopped immediately.

"You fall for that every time." I said sitting up and catching my breath. He frowned then tackle and tickled me again.

"We you just fall." He responded showing no mercy.

"Con-cert!" I yelled hoping he would stop …he did. He looked completely shocked but then became very…very very excited.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled jumping up and down on the bed making me fall backwards again. In that moment I could defiantly tell he was related to Alice.

"Maybe I am…but then again maybe I'm not."I said standing up. He got off the bed and pulled me up on his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I said pounding on his chest. He winced but didn't put me down. He ran down the stair my weight not slowing him down at all. He went outside to the pool. He stopped right in front of it.

"Tell the truth now or you will get _very_ wet." He said and by the way he said it didn't sound like a bluff.

"You wouldn't dare." I said doubting him.

"Ha try me." He responded.

"If I go in so do you." I warningly trying to get out of his arms.

"I don't doubt it." He said then set me on the ground still holding me with one of his arms then started pulling his shirt off. I stared at him with wide eyes as he moved me to the other arm pulling his other arm out of his sleeve and taking his shirt completely off.

"Now I have no problem going in but you on the other hand I know for a fact HATE swimming." I glared at him but made no move to tell him. He pushed me further towards the pools edge so I was now holding onto his arms as if my life depended on it.

"FINE YES SHE IS DOING A CONCERT WEDNESDAY NIGHT NOW DON'T LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled when he started prying my fingers off his arm. He pulled me back away from the pool and hugged me. I didn't miss the fact he still wasn't wearing a shirt…

"Bella we have to get tickets!" He said pulling me inside and over to the computer. I was too busy looking at his bare flesh and wondering why he didn't put his shirt back on to process what he was saying.

"Bella?" He said when I didn't respond. I went through what he said then became extremely nervous. How am I supposed to just tell Edward I can't go when he thinks I'm her biggest fan! He wouldn't believe me and would immediately know something was up.

"I can't I have to go to a funeral for my …uh my…my uncles dog." I said then wanting to hit myself because it was probably the worst excuse ever.

_**Hope it's ok I have a final due Monday still haven't started it and I'm like freaking out because I have no idea what to do so please don't hate me if it's really really bad! Review!!!**_


	7. Pattern

Secretly a superstar

"I have to go to my uncle's dog's funeral."

**PATTERN**

After Edward complained for about an hour about me not going to the concert I rushed home although not entirely thrilled to do so. I was still extremely pissed at my brother.

"Come on Bella I said I was sorry!" Emmett yelled still pounding on my bedroom door. I have locked myself in my room for about three hours now and I refuse to come out until the whole concert thing is no more.

"Bel-la! Please come out." he wined banging extra hard on my door. By  
now I was starving the only thing I had to eat today was Edwards  
omelets. So here I was searching through my room looking for anything  
edible.

"Ok I know you're hungry so stop being so stubborn and just come out and  
eat something!" he just won't give up.

"NO!" I yelled before I heard very angry foot step leave my door and  
go down the hall where I then heard Emmett's door slam shut. Then my  
door knob began to wiggle before it clicked and in came Alice followed  
by Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said jumping onto my bed.

"Hi Alice hi Edward." I said collapsing back into my pillow.

"Why so down?" she asked and what was I suppose to tell her? Oh  
nothing I'm just throwing a fit because I don't want to do a concert  
for thousands of people so I can donate money to a charity. Yeah that  
would go over real well.

"I'm being forced to go to a funeral for a dog when my idle and the  
best singer ever is doing her first concert ever! Wouldn't you be a  
little upset?" ok that was actually I logical excuse not that I meant  
to make myself sound so vain.

"Oh wow that sucks!" Alice said now looking at my room. I guess she  
hasn't really been in here in a while. My room is nothing special it's  
just covered in all of Waverly's album covers and stuff.

"It's just a dog can't you get out of going it's not like it was even  
your dog." Edward said from over by my cd collection.

"It wasn't just a dog it was a best friend and a real living being"  
wow that sounds really stupid. "Besides I hear she might not be  
having her concert now." I had sat up by then but was now being  
tackled back into my pillow. Guess who. Emmett. Yeah bet you didn't  
see that coming I sure didn't.

"She most definitely is having a concert so stop being stupid Bella. "he  
was like seriously right in my face. ewww onion breath!

"Fine whatever get off me I'm starving." I said pushing Emmett away  
and getting up. In the corner Edward was cracking up and Alice was nowhere to be seen now.

"I ordered pizza." Emmett said while I walked towards the stairs.

"With what on it?" I asked.

"Everything." he said like it should have been obvious. He handed me  
the box when we got in the kitchen and Edward was following close  
behind.

"Gross I don't like anchovies." I said opening the box. It reeked but  
the strongest smell was onions. That explains Emmett's breathe.

"You're weird." Emmett said before pulling a dead fish out of the box  
and swallowing it. That made me gag. I gave him the box and started  
going through the cupboards until I found some ramen noodles. I smiled  
and took two packages out. Once they were done cooking I got one big  
bowl out and two forks.

"Ohhh edwarrrd." I called sitting down at the table. He looked at me  
then the bowl in front of me before he smiled crookedly and sat down  
across from me.

"Here you go." I said handing him a fork. This might be weird but me  
and him have always had I thing for noodles and stuff. We always make  
spaghetti when we can it's just so funny to watch each other eat it  
and has always been our thing.

"Ladies first." he said motioning to the bowl. I dug my fork in and  
twirled a few times before pulling it out and gabbing it into my  
mouth. I could tell there were some hanging from my mouth and I was  
having trouble chewing it all. Plus Edwards laughing made me laugh  
which didn't help the matter. Eventually I did swallow and it was  
Edwards turn. He copied me by shoving his fork in the bowl turning it  
a few times then pulling it out and quickly pushed it into his mouth.  
He wasn't quick enough though because noodles were everywhere and  
anywhere and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any in his  
mouth. We kept eating like that for a while until the bowl was  
completely empty and our sides hurt from laughing.

"I'm full." I said rubbing my tummy. He laughed then clutched his side  
and groaned which me laugh but then i stopped when my side also  
started to hurt.

The rest of the week went by fast then came the day I was dreading.  
Wednesday. I went to school like usual but I went home early so I  
could get ready for my uncles dog funeral. Well that's what I told  
everyone. So here I am, 4 hours away from performing in front of 7  
thousand people, at a wig shop about to purchase a black wig with red  
stripes in it. But in 2 and a half hours I will be signing pictures of  
myself that will be sold outside the concert just as soon as they take  
the picture and then print thousands of copies. Oh joy.

-*-  
"What is he doing here?!" I practically yelled. Edward had just pulled  
in the driveway and was now walking up to the door while I'm standing  
in the living room wearing a black wig colored contacts and an outfit  
that is extremely tight and very shiny.

"He's picking up his and alices ticket and me." Emmett said about to  
open the door. I went to stop him but was too late. Edward came in but  
stopped in the middle of the hall when he saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um Waverly." I said he obviously wouldn't have known that since I got  
a different wig and was wearing a lot more makeup. He didn't respond he  
just stared at me frozen. I cleared my throat.

"Um I like what you did to your hair.... Do you remember me?" he said  
once he snapped out of it.

"Thank you and yes. It's nice to see you again Edward." I giggled when  
he blushed a little. Man I loved that blush!

"So what are you doing here." he asked

"Charlie is taking me to my concert." I responded.

"Oh that's right Charlie is like your manager." he said blushing again  
for no real reason.

"Yo Edward let's go!" Emmett yelled from outside.

"Well I better go I will see you in a little bit." he said not really  
moving at all.

"Yes, yes you will." I winked at him before turning around and heading  
for the kitchen. I looked back to see him blushing before he ran out  
the door to his car.

"Next." Charlie said once I handed the kid back his picture of me now  
signed. That was number three hundred and seven and my hand hurt soo  
bad.

"Hey who should I make this to?" I said taking the picture from  
another person.

"Mike." he said and I looked up to see none other than the vile mike  
Newton.

"So want to go out with me?" he asked. EW!

"I have a boyfriend." I said handing his picture back to him.

"Next." Charlie said but that didn't stop mike.

"Well kiss me he won't have to know." he said leaning closer puckering  
his lips. Double EW!

"No now please move so I can finish signing my fans pictures." I said  
backing away a little. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder and he  
finally gave in and just left.

"Hey who should I make this to?" I said taking the next persons photo.

"Ouch I'm hurt you already forgot my name." I looked up to see Edward  
looking at me smiling his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Oh I could never forget your name." I said smiling right back. I  
don't where I get the confidence from. Maybe from that amazing blush  
that shows up every time...

"Is that so?" he said his face very red.

"Oh yeah." I said and started to sign his picture but just before I  
gave it to him I smirked then leaned down and kissed it leaving a  
lipstick mark.

"Here ya go." I said handing it back to him.

"Thank you very much." he said his face now looking maroon. I laughed  
as he started to enter the building and was out of ear shot.

"Ok that's as much as we can do today sorry ladies and gentlemen."  
Charlie said buckling a red rope in front of my table and leading me  
inside the building.

"And now what you have all been waiting for.... WAVERLY WHITE!" that  
was my cue and I ran onto the stage.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to have some fun?!" I said into the  
microphone. The whole crowd went crazy and then my first song came on.  
I looked through the crowd really quick until I saw Edward in the front town  
dead center. I just looked at him as I started to sing.

_**Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you**_

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself  
Only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you

Well I'm only me  
When I want to be  
Uh-huh  
Yeah

(I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift)

"That song was inspired by someone very close to me that I couldn't  
imagine life without." I said when the music stopped.

"Ok now this song was written about the same person who is so  
beautiful on the inside... As well as the outside." I giggled then the  
music started and I looked again at Edward.  
_**  
**__**his eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows**_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

he finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
_**Stay beautiful**__**  
**_(Stay beautiful by Taylor Swift)

The concert wasn't nearly as scary as I had thought it was going to  
be. I sang 14 songs and explained the reason they were written for  
everyone. But as I explained them I noticed a pattern. Every single  
one led back to the same person. Edward.

_**I was listening to a lot of Taylor Swift while writing this so I decided to put her song in it and I changed the name in stay beautiful. I hope you liked it please review and I will update asap**_


End file.
